Mint egy lány
by Silme28
Summary: Gackt és Hyde, Japán két ügyeletes jpopjrock csillaga nemcsak hogy kollegák, de a való életben is szoros barátság fűzi össze őket. Így nem csoda, hogy lányok sokaságának mozgatja meg a fantáziáját, hogy milyen mély is ez a kapcsolat… Így született meg a


Mint egy lány…

_Gacktet és Hyde-ot, Japán két ügyeletes jpop/jrock csillagát a való életben is szoros barátság fűzi össze a kollegális viszonyon túl, így nem csoda, hogy lányok sokaságának mozgatja meg a fantáziáját, hogy milyen mély is ez a kapcsolat… Így született meg a –legjobb tudomásom szerint – az első publikált magyar Hyde/Gackt slash_

_Az írás fiú-fiú szexuális viszonyt mutat be, amennyiben ez ellenedre van, ne olvass tovább. _

_Az írásomból semmilyen profitom nem származik, Hyde és Gackt felett ők maguk rendelkeznek, a fantáziámmal meg én :)_

Tokio is azon városok egyike, amelyik sosem alszik. A jövő-város utcáin még ezen a késői órán is megállás nélkül suhantak el az autók, hosszú fénycsíkokként világítva a sötétben, a színes reklámokkal telezsúfolt utakon pedig a soha nem nyugvó emberek tömege sietett a dolgára, miközben felhőkarcolók sokasága tornyosult a fejük fölé.

A japán fővárosra sokszor mondják, hogy az égbe tör, hiszen nincs talán még egy ilyen hely, ahol ennyi hatalmas létesítmény épült volna egymás mellé. Tokio egyik legimpozánsabb szállodája is egy ilyen robosztus épület volt, nem hiába kedvelték nemcsak a szigetország hírességei, hanem a külföldi sztárok is. Szinte nem telt el nap anélkül, hogy valamelyik csillag meg ne fordult volna a falai között, és a hotel ezen az estén egy már-már törzsvendégnek számító vendéggel büszkélkedhetett.

Távol a város zajától, az egyik legmagasabb emeleten egy férfi bámult ki az ablakon az alatta nyüzsgő városra. Hyde, mint Japán egyik legkedveltebb rocksztárja kedvelte a szálloda visszafogottan elegáns stílusát és hangulatos szobáit, a mai estén azonban ez a luxuslakosztály nem csalt elégedett mosolyt az arcára.

Joggal vetődik fel a kérdés, hogy mi oka lehetne a rossz hangulatra annak az embernek, aki jelen pillanatban az ország legdögösebb bishije címet viselte, és mint ilyen, bármibe is fogott, az arannyá vált a keze alatt, mint ahogy a nemrég megjelent kislemeze is rögtön a slágerlisták élén debütált. Japán majd megveszett a már-már vérlázítóan szexis férfiért, és a tenyerén hordozta, ám talán egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy Hyde is olyan problémákkal küszködik, mint egy átlagember a mindennapjaiban. Ugyanis a válasz egy egyszerű szóban rejlett, ami minden hímnemű ember átka és áldása egyszerre: a Nő.

Hyde dühös fintort vágott az ablaküvegen visszatükröződő tükörképére, miközben a felesége számon kérő, támadó hangját hallgatta a telefonban. Az idegesség percről percre duzzadt a mellkasában, ahogy a véget nem érőnek látszó szóáradatot hallgatta. Mindig ugyanaz a lemez, ugyanazok a problémák, ugyanazok a mondvacsinált dolgok, amiket Megumi újra és újra fejéhez vág… nem elég a munkájával járó állandó stressz, még a családja sem hagy neki egy percnyi nyugalmat sem. Pedig mennyire vágyott már egy kis békességre… szüksége lett volna a csendre, hogy levegőhöz jusson, hogy a lelke megnyugodjon, és ismét önmagára találhasson. Hogy ismét alkothasson…

Megumi, miért kell folyamatosan cseszegetned?! Fogalmam sincs, mit nem lehet megérteni azon, hogy a héten már nem lesz időm hazamenni! Dolgozni jöttem ide és nem szórakozni, az én munkám ezzel jár! Szóval hálás lennék, ha befejeznéd végre a fesztivált, mert épp az utolsó épp idegszálamon táncolsz, és békén hagynál a hülyeségeiddel! – mondta ingerülten, mire a telefonból válaszként még hangosabb hangfoszlányok szűrődtek ki.

Tudod mit, Megumi? Csinálj, amit akarsz, csak engem hagyj békén! Elegem van az örökös baszogatásodból! – felelte nem kevésbé finom stílusban Hyde, mire a vonal hangos kattanással megszakadt.

A férfi dühösen csukta össze mobiltelefonját, és egy elegáns mozdulattal a földhöz vágta. A feszültség túlcsordult benne, és az idegei pattanásig feszültek a nyomástól. Egész nap az állandó rohangálás, a végtelenségig játszott és tökéletesre csiszolt jelenetek már amúgy is kimerítették, de ez a veszekedés feltette a koronát a napjára.

Idegesen simította ki az arcába hullott szőke tincseket, majd elővarázsolt egy szál márkás cigarettát a hátsózsebéből, és az ajkai közé illesztve rágyújtott. A nikotin jólesően áradt szét a mellkasában, nyugtatóan hatva rá. A dohány jól ismert, kissé kesernyés íze kaparta a torkát, de most még ez is jól esett. A füst gyengéden simogatta belülről, és ő szemle hunyva adta át magát a pillanatnyi hamis élvezetnek. Ám a hőn áhított csendet hamarosan halk kopogás törte meg…

Hyde lemondóan sóhajtott, miközben kifújta a füstöt.

Gyere csak – szólt ki nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és a résen át kíváncsian bekukkantó fej önkéntelenül is mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Mi ez a szomorú ábrázat, Chibi-chan? – vigyorodott el Gackt, miközben belépett a szobába.

Hyde csak egy lesújtó pillantást küldött barátja felé a megszólításért, de nem szólt semmit. Gackt volt az egyetlen, aki így szólíthatta őt anélkül, hogy szembe kellett volna néznie az alacsonyságára meglehetősen érzékeny Hyde haragjával. És valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva Gackt imádta őt cukkolni ezzel a becenévvel…

Na halljam, mi történt – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Japán másik közkedvelt jpop csillaga, miközben a barátja felé sétált. – Nagyon idegesnek látszol.

Hai – sóhajtotta a szőke férfi, miközben szívott egy mély slukkot a cigarettájából. – Megumival megint összevesztünk. Elegem van már ebből a sok szarságból…

A nők már csak ilyenek – vont vállat egyszerűen Gackt, miközben otthonosan ledobta magát a hófehér kanapéra. – Mindig túlreagálják a dolgokat.

Igen, csakhogy ettől függetlenül megint én vagyok az, akinek nyelnie kell – vetette le magát mellé Hyde, még mindig dühösen. – Miért kell mindig kiborítania, mikor tudja jól, hogy dolgozom…

Hyde arcán hűen tükröződtek a benne fortyogó érzelmek, és gyermekien lebiggyesztett ajkával leginkább egy duzzogó kisfiúra emlékeztetett.

Ne hisztizz már Chibi-chan, semmi értelme – legyintett Gackt. – Ezt hagyd meg Meguminak. Felesleges ilyen dolgokon basztatnod magad, le kell szarni és kész. Nem lesz jobb attól semmivel, ha puffogsz magadban. És különben is, minek bosszantod fel magad egyáltalán ilyen hülyeségeken, mikor érezhetnéd sokkal jobban is magad?

Gackt hangjában meg volt az a bizonyos valami, ami képes volt arra, hogy lecsillapítsa Hyde érzelmeit. A barátja szavai megtörték az indulatok sötéten kavargó felhőjét a lelkében, talán mert azzal a mély meggyőződéssel mondta őket, amik önkéntelenül is hatásuk alá vonják az embert… nem csak üres szavaknak tűntek, hanem reális nézőpontnak.

Hai, Gacchan – pillantott rá Hyde, majd kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét, miközben elnyomta a cigarettáját a hamutartóban. – és mégis mit gondolsz, milyen élvezetes dologgal foglalhatnám el magam?

Hát unatkoztál már valaha mellettem? Ma este lazulunk, Hideto.

Barátjának vidám, már-már kacér hangja Hyde-ot akaratlanul is mosolygásra ingerelte. Gacchan jelenléte mindig felvillanyozva hatott rá, hiszen nem volt talán olyan szituáció, ami kibillenthette volna őt az egyensúlyából. Ha Gackt mellett volt, az élet mindig valahogy egyszerűbbnek és könnyebbnek látszott… a férfiből sugárzó végtelennek tűnő energia rá is átragadt.

Sőt, én még azt is tudom, hogy egy üveg whiskyt rejtegetsz a bárpultodban – tette még hozzá huncut tekintettel Gackt.

Értem a célzást – nevette el magát Hyde, mire a feszültség utolsó foszlányai is eltűntek finom metszésű arcáról. – Rád bízom a szórakoztatásomat ma éjjel.

Akkor légy üdvözölve Gackt-sama világában, halandó – tárta szét a karját színpadiasan a férfi.

Na erre kíváncsi leszek – csóválta a fejét a szőke még mindig mosolyogva, miközben a kanapáról felkelve az italért indult. – Csak aztán meg ne bánjam…

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogod – szólt utána széles vigyorral az arcán Gackt.

Egy óra múlva a Jack Daniel's-es üveg üresen álldogált a dohányzó asztal közepén. Hyde hanyatt feküdt a kanapén, szőke fürtjei szétterültek a hófehér huzaton, és tekintetével lustán követte a cigarettafüst kígyózva tekergőző útját. Gackt félig ülő, félig fekvő testhelyzetben hevert mellette, és poharából éppen az utolsó korty whiskyt hörpintette ki. A két fiatal férfi csendben élvezte egymás társaságát, abban a bizalmas légkörben, amit csak az igazán jó barátok éreznek egymás iránt. Hiszen nem mindig kell kimondanunk a dolgokat ahhoz, hogy tudjuk, mire gondol a másik… a testük jólesően bizsergett, köszönhetően az alkohol bódító hatásának, vagy talán valami különös vibrálásnak, ami most felerősítve rezgett körülöttük a levegőben.

Na jó, az indítás nem olyan rossz – jegyezte meg Hyde. – De csalódnék benned, ha csak ennyit tartogatnál számomra ma éjszaka.

Az éjszaka még csak most kezdődik – hallatszott a sejtelmes válasz.

Gackt enyhén előre hajolt, és kivette az égő cigarettát a másik vékony ujjai közül, majd egy mély slukkot szívott belőle.

Miért nem szívod a sajátodat?

Túl lusta vagyok rágyújtani – fújta ki a füstöt a férfi, majd odatartotta barátja ajkaihoz a cigit, hogy szívhasson belőle.

Tekintete ott felejtődött barátja arcán, ami valamiért leírhatatlanul erotikus és őrülten vonzó volt, ahogy az enyhén piros ajkak finoman maguk közé vették a vékony, fehér rudat… Hyde mélyen letüdőzte a füstöt, majd anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét és felnézett volna, megszólalt.

Kefélni akarok.

Már is nem bírsz magaddal, Hideto? – vigyorodott el Gackt. – Hiszen még csak pár napja jöttél el Megumitól…

Egy megvető horkantás volt a válasz.

Csak nem képzeled, hogy szexeltünk is…

Miért, akkor talán barkóbáztok lefekvés előtt? – kérdezte tettetett kíváncsisággal Gackt.

Meguminak nincs kedve hozzá – hangsúlyozta gúnyosan Hyde, miközben felkönyökölt. – Fogalmam sincs, mikor csináltuk utoljára… Mindig azzal jön, hogy ő fáradt, mert hogy gyakorlatilag egyedül neveli a gyermekünket – ami azért nem így van - , és hogy ezek után ne várjam tőle, hogy legyen még erre is energiája…

Őszintén szólva nehéz elképzelni, hogy van olyan nő, aki úgy fekszik le melléd az ágyba, hogy nem veti azonnal rád magát…

Gackt játékosan végighúzta ujját barátjának arcvonalán, mire az rápillantott.

Ha nem ismernélek Gacchan, még azt hinném, hogy ki akarsz velem kezdeni – jegyezte meg, miközben elnyomta a cigarettát.

Az attól függ – csillantak meg hamiskásan a férfi mélykék szemei.

Mégis mitől?

Hogy elég kiéhezett vagy-e ahhoz, hogy egy férfi csókját kívánd…

Gackt pimasz vigyorral az arcán fürkészte a másik reakcióját. Hyde lassan elmosolyodott.

Akkor majd most megtudod, mennyire vagyok kiéhezett…

Hyde előredőlve szájon csókolta barátját. Egyikük számára sem volt újdonság ez a helyzet, hiszen az imidzsükhöz hozzátartozott a biszexualitás sugallata, és nem egy közös fellépés alkalmával őrjítették meg a lányokat hasonló jelenetekkel, sőt, köszönhetően annak a mély bizalmi kapcsolatnak, ami köztük volt, néha pusztán szeretetből is megcsókolták a másikat. De ez a csók… ez most teljesen más volt, mint azok a kacér kis játékok a színpadon. Ez a csók vágytól vibrált… és beteljesülést követelt. Ajkaik egyre hevesebben tapadtak össze, mintha nem bírnának betelni a másikkal, nyelveik szenvedélyesen simogatták egymást. Olyan mámorító, olyan felszabadult érzés volt ennyire mélyen érezni a másikat… mintha a másik minden apró rezdülése felerősödve visszhangzott volna bennük.

Hyde még közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, és annak kezét gyengéden a keményen ágaskodó férfiasságára vonta.

Érzed? – suttogta a másik fülébe. – Na ennyire vagyok kiéhezett…

Gacktet feltüzelte a másik lüktető vágya. Karjait a férfi dereka köré fonta, és erőteljesen magához rántotta. Hyde szétterpesztett lábakkal az ölébe ült és hozzásimult, miközben ujjai mohón hatoltak a szőkésbarna tincsek közé, hogy azokat megmarkolva még jobban magához szoríthassa barátját. Gack erős kezei végigszántottak Hyde gerincén, majd belemarkoltak a formás fenékbe.

Akarlak…

Hyde suttogása forró sóhajként érte Gackt bőrét. Összecsókolóztak ismét, testük éhesen feszült egymásnak. Valami elpattant bennük végleg, és elárasztotta őket ezzel a különös, bizsergetően új szenvedéllyel. Talán nem is igazán voltak tudtában annak, hogy mit is tesznek valójában, talán egyikük sem gondolta, hogy egy kacér, játékos csók ilyen hatalmas vággyá dagad. Az érzékeik átvették az uralmat a gondolataik felett, nem számított már semmi más, csak az, hogy akarták egymást, jobban, mint azelőtt bárki mást.

Gackt kibújtatta fehér, testhez álló pólójából a barátját, és kezei élvezettel simogatták a szabaddá vált bőrt. Hyde jólesően sóhajtott bele a csókba, miközben a teste az érintések ritmusára gyengéden mozogni kezdett. Ágyékuk újra és újra egymáshoz ért, tovább gerjesztve a vágyukat. A szőke vékony ujjai a barátja tarkójáról lejjebb siklottak, és kapkodó türelmetlenséggel kezdték kigombolni a fekete inget. Gackt felnyögött, mikor félmeztelen felsőtestén megérezte a másik nedves ajkát, miközben azok a finom kezek, amik az előbb még a mellkasát cirógatták végig, immár egy sokkal érzékenyebb pontot kényeztettek…

Megszorította Hyde vállát, majd magához szorította a törékeny, lányos testet, és egy mozdulattal a szőnyegre döntötte. Kezei szinte széttépték a másikat, ahogy egyszerre akarta megérinteni Hyde minden pontját, miközben szüntelenül csókolta őt. Ajkai lázasan vándoroltak végig a szőke férfi nyakán… kulcscsontján… mellén… hasfalán…

Kefélj meg, Gacchan – lehelte elfúló hangon Hyde.

Ne aggódj – hallatszott Gackt rekedtes hangja. – Úgy megkeféllek, hogy még a neved is elfelejted…

Az agyukat borító mámoros köd végképp eluralkodott rajtuk. Nem akartak mást, mint a beteljesülését ennek a kínzó vágynak, ami szétfeszítette a testüket, és úgy érezték, hogy belepusztulnak, ha nem kapják meg a vágyott kielégülést. Egyikük sem tudott volna visszaemlékezni, hogy mikor érzett utoljára ilyen kirobbanó szenvedélyt, ami már-már fájdalmat okozott, de ami mégis olyan jó, olyan gyönyörteljes volt, hogy még többet követelek belőle… A tudat, hogy egy gyönyörű férfi érinti őket, és egy gyönyörű férfit érintenek, megvadította mindkettejüket. Olyan egyszerű volt rátalálni erre a közös ritmusra, amit nem rontott el sem a lányos zavar, sem pedig a tapasztalatlanság… úgy nyúltak a másikhoz, mintha mindig is ismerték volna a másik testét, és pontosan tudták, mire vágyik a másik, és mit kell tenniük ahhoz, hogy jó legyen. Kegyetlenül jó…

Nem sok idő telt bele, és a szűk nadrágok szanaszét hevertek a nappali szőnyegén. Meztelen bőrük forrón tapadt egymáshoz, hiszen egyszerre volt szédítő és eszelős érzés a másik testét érezni a sajátjukon. Ajkuk újra és újra összeforrt, ahogy nem tudtak betelni a másikkal, hiszen minél többet éreztek a másikból, annál több kellett…

Gackt keze Hyde férfiasságára kulcsolódott, és lassú kényeztetésbe kezdett. Ahogy a szőke férfi megérezte a másik ujjait közvetlenül a legérzékenyebb pontján, ösztönösen felnyögött az élvezettől. Szemeit lehunyta, szép vonású arcát éterivé varázsolta az önkívület, miközben hangosan sóhajtozott a gyönyörtől. Gackt tekintete mohón itta be magába látványt. Már számtalan arcát ismerte a barátjának, de egy sem volt olyan gyönyörű, mint most így, ahogy remeg attól a kéjtől, amit ő okoz neki…

„_Egy angyal fog elélvezni a kezeim között…" _A gondolat hatására halvány mosoly futott át Gackt arcán, majd kezei abbahagyták Hyde kényeztetését. Mert hogy ennél azért többet akart adni neki… A szőke kénytelen-kelletlen visszazuhant a valóságba, mikor hirtelen már nem érezte magán a másik testét. Kérdőn nyitotta ki a szemét, de már csak Gackt hátát látta, amint eltűnik a fürdőszobában. Felkönyökölt, és értetlenül nézett utána, ám amikor a másik után kiáltott volna, a férfi megjelent egy doboz kenőccsel a kezében.

Na mi az, Chibi-chan? Csak nem megijedtél, hogy itt hagylak? – kérdezte a maga cinikus vigyorával Gackt.

Ó, fogd be, és gyere már…

Gacktnek nem kellett kétszer mondani. A két test ismét élvezettel simult össze, ahogy forró csókot váltottak, aztán Gackt gyengéd, de határozott mozdulattal a hasára fordította barátját.

Forró, nedves ujjak érintették Hyde fenekét, mire a teste érzékenyen rándult össze az érintéstől, de nem húzódott el. Hagyta, hogy a kezek gyengéden simogassák, apránként belé mélyedve, finoman, hogy ne okozzanak fájdalmat.

Aztán Gackt a férfi mögé térdelt, és lassan, vigyázva beléhatolt. Eggyé váltak. Hyde jólesően nyögött fel. Hihetetlenül izgató érzés volt magában érezni a barátját… valami különös teljességérzettel töltötte el, amit még sohasem tapasztalt azelőtt. Gackt megragadta a másik csípőjét, és mozogni kezdett. Először csak óvatosan, hogy ne sértse meg a másikat, de amikor Hyde felvette a ritmusát, a mozgásuk egyre hevesebbé vált… Soha nem érzett, részegítő gyönyör járta át lényük minden apró pontját, ahogy testük újra és újra egymáshoz csapódott. Szárazon égő tüdejükkel zihálva kapkodtak levegőért, de nem álltak meg egy pillanatra sem, a vágyuk nem engedte, hogy kiessenek a lüktetésből. Hyde szégyentelenül sóhajtozott, ahogy a másik férfiassága szüntelenül ingerelte belülről. Gackt karjai szorosan tartották, és ő életében először érezte védve magát a világtól. Az erős kezek ölelésében végre egyszer ő is gyenge lehetett, szabadon élvezve a gyönyört, anélkül, hogy meg kéne felelnie bárkinek is. Reszketett, mint egy lány, mert elengedte magát teljesen, hiszen most ő volt az, akivel törődtek, és akire vigyáztak, Gackt mellett nem voltak sem elvárások, sem korlátok, sem álarcok… nem volt semmi más, csak ez a bódító gyönyör.

Libabőrös lett testének minden négyzetmillimétere, ahogy a másik forró leheletét megérezte a hátán, mikor a férfi időnként fölé hajolt, hozzásimítva mellkasát. Majd a vad ritmus hevében Gackt kezei egyszer csak megragadták a vállánál fogva, és felrántották magához. A férfi szorosan magához ölelte, ujjai pedig rákulcsolódtak Hyde férfiasságára. Izzadt bőrük összetapadt, a mozgásuk olyan heves lett, hogy alig tudták követni, de mégis muszáj volt, hiszen olyan közel volt már az a hőn áhított beteljesülés… Torkukból egyre hangosabb nyögések törtek elő, a testük szinte lángolt a kielégülés kapujában, hiszen már csak pár mozdulat kell, és itt a vég…

Hyde elcsukló hangon felsikoltott, és körmeit Gackt karjába mélyesztette, ahogy a gyönyör robbanásszerűen rázta meg a testét. Minden egyes porcikája beleremegett ebbe az élvezetbe, és úgy érezte, szétszakad belülről. Mikor Gackt megérezte barátja orgazmusát, pillanatokon belül elélvezett. Kielégülésük olyan mély, és olyan hosszú volt, hogy egymásba forrt testük láthatatlan kapuin át kiszakadtak önmagukból, és a lelkük reszkető örömmel érintette meg a másikat.

Gackt és Hyde szorosan egymásba gabalyodva feküdt a puha szőnyegen. Szemüket behunyták, hogy ne kelljen még kiszakadniuk ebből az áldott kábulatból, és ismét a valóságra ébredniük. Csak még egy kicsit tartson, csak még egy kicsit az övék lehessen ez a mámoros, őrült révület…

Nyirkos bőrük összesimult, érezték a másik illatát, ami összevegyült a sajátjukkal, és ebben a meghitt, ájult csendben hallották a másik szívének minden apró dobbanását. Olyan jó volt ott feküdni egymás karjában, mint valami puha fészekben, és nem gondolni semmire, csak némán élvezni ezt a kábult teljességérzetet…

Gackt ujjaival lágyan cirógatta a barátja hátán kirajzolódó angyalszárnyakat.

Gyújtsunk rá.

Hyde hangja rekedt volt és mély, ahogy megtörte a harmonikus csendet. Gackt bólintott, mire a szőke nehézkesen feltápászkodott, és kutatni kezdett a levetett nadrágjának a zsebében. Hamarosan megtalálta a dobozt, amit keresett, és kivett belőle két szálat. Meggyújtotta őket, majd visszaheveredve a férfi mellé felé nyújtotta az egyiket.

Mellkasuk enyhén megemelkedett, ahogy élvezettel szívták be a cigaretta füstjét, majd lassan elernyedt, mikor a mély slukk után kifújták. Pár percig ismét nem szólalt meg egyikük sem, majd Hyde felsóhajtott.

Igazad van – mondta halkan, pajkos mosolyra húzta a száját. – Tényleg élveztem az estét…

Gackt elvigyorodott.

Meghiszem azt… úgy nyögtél, mint egy lány.

Azért te se panaszkodhatsz – horkantott fel Hyde. – Majdnem széttéptél.

A szőkésbarna hajú férfi behunyt szemmel szívott egyet a cigarettájából, és csak aztán válaszolt.

Jó volt veled…

Az egyszerű mondat fájóan hasított a kettejük között lebegő bizalmas, meghitt légkörbe. Hyde arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, ahogy ez a pár szó könyörtelenül visszarántotta a valóságba. Gackt szavai mögött csendes szomorúság és tehetetlen vágyódás húzódott, az a keserű fájdalom, amikor el kell veszítenünk valamit, amire rátaláltunk. Nem mondták ki, de mindketten tudták, hogy ez volt az első és az utolsó együtt töltött éjszakájuk.

Hiszen nem voltak már felelőtlen kamaszok, akik bármit megtehettek mindenféle következmény nélkül. Megválasztották már a saját életüket, Hydenek családja volt, akik iránt felelősséggel tartozott, és ez olyan kötelezettség volt, amit nem bonthatott fel anélkül, hogy ne sérülnének meg mindannyian… nem tehette meg velük. Gackttel csak egyetlen éjszakát töltött együtt, de pontosan tudta, hogy ezt a vad szenvedély, ami hozzáfűzi, rövid időn belül rombolna le mindent a magánéletében, amit idáig felépített, ha szabadjára engedné. És Gackt ezt ugyanolyan jól tudta, mint ő…

Hyde elnyomta a cigarettáját, és közelebb húzódott a barátjához, kezét gyengéden a másik szíve fölé helyezve. Hiszen a hajnal még az övék volt… amíg a józanságuk a levetett ruháik mellett hever, addig még ölelniük kell egymást. Csak még egyszer, utoljára…

Tudod, az éjszaka még koránt sem ért véget, Gacchan – mondta. – És én kezdek megint unatkozni…

Gackt egy pillanatig némán fürkészte átható pillantásával szeretőjének gyönyörű arcát, majd halvány mosoly futott át az ajkán.

Telhetetlen kis ribanc vagy, Chibi-chan… - felelte, és tenyerével végigsimította a szőke férfi vállát, majd a nyakánál fogva magához húzta, és hevesen megcsókolta.

És ahogy a nyelvük ismét találkozott, Hyde olyan gyönyörteljes elégedettséggel sóhajtott fel, mint egy lány…


End file.
